civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Mountains (Civ6)
|yield total = None |movement = Impassable |improvements = |appeal = +1 to adjacent tiles |features1 = Volcano }} Mountains are a terrain feature in Civilization VI. They are found on all types of land tiles. Many Mountains stand alone, but they usually form ranges that cover up to several dozen tiles. * Yields: Nothing, cannot normally be worked ** +2 ; +1 for each adjacent Terrace Farm (Inca only) * Movement needed: Impassable * Additional features: ** +1 Appeal to adjacent tiles ** +1 and +1 adjacency bonus for Holy Sites and Campuses respectively ** Aqueducts built next to mountains provide Fresh Water to cities. ** Can automatically serve as part of a National Park. ** Can be improved by Ski Resort, Mountain Tunnel and Qhapaq Ñan improvements. Mountains are unusable terrain. They contain no resources or other features of any kind, though mountain ranges often appear at the head of a River. Districts and Wonders (except for Machu Picchu) cannot be placed on Mountains tiles. Note that the game has different types of mountains depending on the base terrain, but from a game mechanic standpoint they are functionally identical. Strategy Mountains are valuable terrain features, as not only do they provide a defensive bulwark but also provide adjacency bonuses to the and districts. Building them in "valleys" surrounded by Mountains may boost their performance right from the start. But even more importantly, Mountains may be used as a source of Fresh Water with the Aqueduct District! You just need to found your city close enough (within 2 tiles of a Mountain), and as soon as you manage to build the Aqueduct it will enjoy the full Housing bonus provided by bodies of water such as Rivers and Lakes. There is absolutely no difference between Mountains on different terrains, despite them looking different from each other. First, because Mountains nullify whatever yields the base terrains have, and second, Mountains function both as a feature and a terrain in their own rights. They are a feature when district adjacency and Aqueduct construction are concerned; however, when, for example, an Ice Hockey Rink is built next to a Mountain on Tundra or Snow, that Mountain now counts as a base terrain and will not count towards the Ice Hockey Rink's bonus. Finally, Mountains have a base Appeal of 4, making them ideal to include in National Parks. Appeal bonuses or penalties from adjacent terrain, districts, and tile improvements (such as Woods, Entertainment Complexes, and Mines) do not affect Mountains, but the bonuses provided by the Eiffel Tower and the Great Engineers Alvar Aalto and Charles Correa do serve to increase Mountains' Appeal. Mountain Range Names Gathering Storm introduced a new mechanic in which Mountains can have different names based on the first civilization that finds them. Below is the list of the names and civilization of origin, all named after real mountain ranges. Civilopedia entry As far as history is concerned, mountains are inhospitable obstacles to movement, and provide little to no benefit to a civilization ... other than as barriers against invasion. Thus, they are appealing only to photographers, hermits, and mountain-climber sorts. Gallery File:Grassland mountains in-game (Civ6).png|A range of grassland peaks File:Desert mountains in-game (Civ6).png|Desert mountain ranges are more heavily eroded